HVAC systems generally comprise an evaporator leading to a compressor, that leads to a condenser, that leads to an expansion device, that leads back to the evaporator. Refrigerant traveling through the HVAC components goes from a liquid to a gas in the evaporator, and from a gas to a liquid in the condenser. One typical condenser type is a microchannel condenser. Refrigerant can pass through a series of channels in a microchannel condenser and condense from a gas to a liquid as air passes over the channels. Some condensers are multistage, meaning that one set of channels is for a determined load on the HVAC system. For higher loads, a second or third set of channels may also be used.